The True Cinderella Story
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: After stressing over a book report worth 40 of the final mark, Marcie is beginning to crack under pressure. Can Charlie Brown be her failure of a Prince Charming and come to her rescue? How will Peppermint Patty react? Will the book report be finished on time? Will Charlie and Marcie dance before the clock strikes midnight? Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. For Orange-Ratchet
1. A Book Report (On Cinderella)

The True Cinderella Story

A Peanuts Fanfiction

Requested by Orange-Ratchet

Written by LivingOnLaughs

~Chapter 1~

The Book Report (on Cinderella)

Marcie never really did believe in fairy tales. Five-maybe six-years ago maybe, but not now. After all, exactly how many seven-year-olds fantasize on dancing with a man trapped in a beast's body, being kissed to awake from a curse or even saved from a wicked stepmother.

"Maybe fairytales are just for little girls after all" Marcie thought with a yawn. A full days studying, taking down notes, reading and keeping focused was taking a serious toll on her, draining her energy from her as she laid down on her bed.

"After all…fairytales are just useless pieces of literature," she added, holding onto the story of Cinderella she and Peppermint Patty were writing their book report on. "And none of the stuff in these books can happen in the real life…" she sighed, closing her eyes a little.

The door opened a little, causing the bespectacled girl to groan. "Marcie?" Peppermint Patty called out. "Can you believe it? Chuck sent us tickets to the Pawpet Theater later this evening…they're showing _Citizen Kane_ for the tenth time, from ten to midnight" she explained.

"Nice, Sir" Marcie yawned again. "And when are we doing the book report in all this excitement?" she questioned seriously, alarming the tomboy.

"Oh yeah…that…tomorrow after school?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Dance practice, violin lessons, reading Don Quixote…anything else?"

"Saturday?"

"Organ practice, Spanish and French lessons, swimming lessons and a family reunion"

"Sunday?"

"By then I'll be too tired to even work on the book…we have to do it exactly after the Pawpet Theater finishes the movie, Sir" Marcie explained.

"Marcie, just try to relax…after all, it's just a book report" Peppermint Patty chuckled.

"Sir, this is worth 40% of our report card…the difference between passing and going to summer school" the bespectacled girl sighed.

Patty groaned. She didn't want to miss out on the fun again. "Tell you what, Marcie…I'll do the character sheet and you do the rest" she reasoned, causing Marcie to throw her pillow at the tomboy.

"Just leave me alone, Sir…if you wanna flunk, flunk" she muttered sleepily.

"Fine, sheesh…you're getting kinda crabby there, Marcie" Patty sighed, walking out of the room. _"Maybe she just needs a drink of ice cold water…down the back that is"_ the tomboy groaned to herself.

The bespectacled girl sighed, grabbing her pillow. _"Peppermint Patty's right…it's not everyday that you get invited to the Pawpet theater…then again, Charles sent the invitation"_ she thought with a yawn. _"How…romantic"_ the bespectacled girl told herself, nodding off.

~Meanwhile~

"Charlie Brown, can you believe it?" Linus asked in amazement.

"Yeah…I invited Peppermint Patty and Marcie to see _Citizen Kane_ at ten tonight…knowing Marcie, she's probably gonna spend the whole night working on that book report" the round-headed-kid sighed. Unluckily, he chose _Peter Rabbit_ for the book to read and was partnered up with Lucy. 'Match made in heaven' indeed.

"At least you invited her, Big Brother" Sally sighed, flirting with Linus as she fluttered her eyes dreamily. "Meanwhile, someone's Sweet Babboo is gonna take me to the movies"

"I'm not your Sweet Babboo!" the blanket-carrying boy groaned. "And I wouldn't even invite you to a snail race" he sighed.

"Isn't he adorable, Big Brother?" Sally asked Charlie, who groaned.

"Good grief" he sighed. "Yes, Sally…Linus **IS** adorable; but he doesn't seem to like you…maybe when you're older" he suggested.

Sally fumed off, stamping her feet with each step she took. "Well, Charlie Brown…forgive me for asking this but, do you like Marcie?" Linus questioned.

Charlie Brown's eyes widened in shock. "Do I what?" he asked his best friend.

"Like her, Charlie Brown…oh forget it" his younger friend replied. _"Now I know why she kicked you in the shins…twice too"_

The round-headed-kid sighed as his dog, Snoopy walked towards him. "It isn't suppertime yet, is it?" he asked his friend.

"Charlie Brown…we just got home from school" Linus told Snoopy, who began crying fake tears. The two boys were luckily not fooled with the act.

~A While Later~

Peppermint Patty sighed, not reading the latest sports magazine; but looking at the cover for _Cinderella_. "I love this book" Patty smiled to herself as she opened it and began reading it aloud. Her father was home early and smiled from the kitchen as his rare gem told the story to the wind. He giggled to himself, thankful she was at least reading something.

"There! That's a book I never grow tired of reading," Peppermint Patty told herself as the scent of hamburgers filled the air. _"After supper, I'm gonna get ready for tonight"_ she thought with a smile. _"Besides, tonight, I'm gonna ask Chuck about his feelings for me"_

(A.N: How does everyone like it so far? Good? Glad to hear. Chapter 2 is coming up. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo)


	2. Dreaming Marcie and Flirty Charlie Brown

~Chapter 2~

Dreaming Marcie and Flirty Charlie Brown

"Linus, I can't do this" Charlie Brown sighed. "I mean…I've never done this before…I forgot to tell Patty there'd be a dance at 9:30 tonight…" he told his best friend, who turned his blanket into an oversized, blue bow tie.

"Who says you can't?" the seven-year-old boy asked innocently. "Charlie Brown, you can do whatever you set your mind to" he stated.

"Linus…you've never hosted a Pawpet show movie and dance before…I'm just bound to screw this up too" the round headed boy ranted.

The boy with the blanket sighed. "At least you don't have to deal with a bossy older sister telling you that you have to give up your blanket" he stated, causing his friend to groan.

"It's not like that, Linus…Peppermint Patty and Marcie…they're both two nice girls and…I want them both to have fun" Charlie sighed.

"Charlie Brown, I know you'll be the perfect Prince Charming to a very lucky Cinderella" Linus smiled with a wink.

~Meanwhile~

Patty smiled; her dad had just finished tying the bow on her green dress. "Perfect…now Chuck's sure to notice me" she explained, putting on a pair of high-heeled shoes. They weren't like her favorite sandals, but for the night, it was an exception. Moreover, she prayed hopefully that it would be a good decision too.

Upon reaching her friend's house, Patty walked in, stumbling up the stairs and nearly tumbling back down while struggling to survive in shoes making her higher than she really was. "Hey Marcie! Come on!" she called out, gripping onto the railing firmly. "Hello? Are you home? I'm coming in" the tomboy announced, finally making it up the stairs and opening the door up a little, as to not bother her friend.

"Marcie?" Peppermint Patty asked, walking towards her friend, sound asleep in bed, with a happy smile on her face. "I can't stand it" Patty thought, tapping her friend on the shoulder gently. "Marcie…rise and shine…wakey, wakey, sleepyhead" the tomboy gently whispered.

The bespectacled girl stretched a little, smiling in her sleep. Patty groaned. "Marcie! We're gonna be late for the Pawpet show" she explained, nudging her friend a little more. "I'm not gonna wait for you…I'm gonna hold Chuck's hand as we watch _Citizen Kane_ if you don't get downstairs in ten minutes" the tomboy sighed.

Patty sighed again as she looked over at Marcie once again. The subconscious smile on her face made Patty smile a little as she wondered one thing. "That Marcie better not be dreaming of who I think she's dreaming of" the freckled girl told herself, preparing for the hazardous walk down the stairs in high heels and a knee-high dress. "She also better not steal Chuck from me tonight" Patty glared.

~Charlie Brown's house~

Charlie sighed, prepping up on his suit. "You look like a penguin, Big Brother; not a ladies man" Sally criticized.

"Then what am I supposed to look like?" he questioned, bitterly as Snoopy sprayed some fur-spray in his Elvis-styled, snow white fur on the top of his head.

"A prince…just like my Sweet Babboo" Sally explained, twirling in her magenta dress with the light pink lace and bow. "Cause I'm his princess" she giggled.

"I'm no one's Sweet Babboo or prince" Linus sighed as Snoopy laughed.

" _According to Sally, you are"_ the white beagle snickered.

"'"'"'"'"'" Woodstock chirped merrily, in a doll sized tuxedo and bowtie.

" _Exactly"_ Snoopy smiled with a wink.

Linus groaned as Sally walked closer to him. It wouldn't have alarmed him unless she had her lips pressed together, which she did.

"Oh Linus, are you gonna kiss me tonight?" she asked.

"Bleah!" Linus grimaced in disgust. He was clearly not ready for a relationship yet.

~Meanwhile~

" _Hey, Marcie-Ella…you going to the dance tonight?" Patty asked. The bespectacled girl looked over at the creamy white letters in her friend's hand. Three of them. One for her, one for Patty and the other for someone else._

" _Of course, Sir" Marcie replied, unsure why Patty added the 'Ella' to the end of her name, yet simply shrugged it off._

" _Pfft, not in_ _ **THAT**_ _outfit, Marcie-Ella. You don't want to be the laughingstock of the dance tonight, do you?" the freckled girl asked as the bespectacled girl looked at her clothes. A tattered apron, a faded red long sleeved shirt with patches on it and a hair bandanna, replaced her red t-short and shorts._

" _But Sir…I do want to go to the dance" the bespectacled (and extremely confused) girl insisted._

" _There's no way we're taking_ _ **YOU**_ _, Marcie-Ella…you're gonna just embarrass Mother…you don't want to do that now, do you?" the freckled girl questioned, laughing as another girl walked in. This one had curly hair._

" _Of course she's not coming, Patastasia" The curly haired girl giggled. Marcie recognized her as Frieda. "She sleeps in the cinder place and her clothes make us look of a lower class"_

" _Now that was just cruel!" Marcie replied. "What got into you, Frieda?" she asked hungry for answers._

" _Oh, nothing, Marcie-Ella…and please, it's Friedzella; not Frieda" Frieda-err, I mean Friedzella-replied._

" _What's going on here?" the bespectacled girl shouted as Patastasia and Friedzella laughed a good, hearty laugh._

" _You don't know?" the former asked. "You have to stay home and clean this house from top to bottom while Mother, Friedzella and I go dancing with Price Charming Brown" she explained._

 _Prince Charming Brown? Patastasia? Friedzella? Clean the house from top to bottom? Marcie realized that something wasn't right. Where was Charlie Brown? Where were Peppermint Patty and Frieda? Why wasn't she being pressured to study? What was going on? Then it hit her: the tattered clothes, the cinder box, being told to stay and clean…she had become Cinderella._


	3. Still Confused

~Chapter 3~

Still Confused

"Linus, I'm nowhere near ready yet!" Charlie Brown spat out as his friend with the baby blue blanket rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"The dance is in less than three hours, Charlie Brown…you need to get an act together" Linus replied. "Cause you're not getting anywhere with that attitude.

Sally nodded her head in agreement as the door opened. "Hey everyone, the life of any party is here" Peppermint Patty called out, nearly tripping over her high-heels again. "Whoa"

"Glad you made it, Patricia" Sally greeted. "Punch?" she offered, looking over at Snoopy and Woodstock, taking sips of punch from each straw. Sally could only grimace at the sight.

"Sure, Sally" Patty replied. "You know, your face can spoil one's appetite for punch and a dance…" she instructed.

"Good grief" Charlie Brown sighed.

"So Chuck, may I have this dance tonight?" the freckled tomboy asked with a wink.

"Well…I uh…I" Charlie began to stutter.

"It's a simple question, Chuck" Patty sighed impatiently as Snoopy's lips made contact with her hand.

 **SMACK!**

"He's a funny looking kid with a big nose, but he sure wants to have this dance" Patty smiled to herself. "Sure thing, Snoopy" she replied.

"Don't worry about me, Charlie Brown" Linus insisted. "While you and you-know-who have the 9:30 dance, I'll be hiding in the pumpkin patch" he whispered. Charlie Brown immediately knew who you-know-who was.

Charlie Brown's round head nodded as he walked towards Peppermint Patty, sipping punch with Snoopy. "We still have a few hours left until the dance…wanna see some exclusive behind the scene footage of the Pawpet show?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Chuck…and for once, that Marcie won't be here to bug me or call me 'Sir'…is this a date, Chuck?" the tomboy asked.

"If you want to put it that way, yes it is" Charlie Brown answered as Patty smiled. She was interested indeed. "Good grief" he sighed, imaging himself dancing with Marcie and even him stealing a kiss from her.

~Meanwhile~

" _Well Sir, can't I come at least?" Marcie asked as Patastasia and Friedzella laughed again._

" _Marcie-Ella at a ballroom dance? That's a sight for sore eyes" the freckled girl giggled._

" _Indeed it is, Patastasia" the curly haired girl responded. "Now I have to wash my naturally curly hair so it's ready for tonight" she explained._

" _Wait! Where's Mom and Dad?" The worried, bespectacled girl questioned the girl going by the name or 'Patastasia'._

" _Pfft, Marcie-Ella…dumb, naïve Marcie-Ella" Patty snorted._ _"Don't you remember? Your mom died when you were really young"_

" _And Dad?" Marcie asked in confusion. Last time she saw her mom was during the afternoon, when she got home from school._

" _He married our Mother, but also died…from depression" Friedzella explained as her voice called out from the bathroom, chuckling to herself. "Patastasia, she doesn't remember either of them; only Mother"_

" _Mother?" the bespectacled girl in the rags asked herself. "Who's Mother?"_

" _You know, Mother Termille; your stepmother" the freckled girl answered. "Now go clean the house" she ordered. "Or else Mother is not gonna like it"_

 _Marcie sighed. She was just as confused as when she played baseball. "Why don't you two help to make the task go faster?" she asked._

" _And get our nails and clothes dirty?" Patastasia scoffed. "Dream on, Marcie-Ella"_

" _Dream on…" Marcie sighed to herself, plopping down by the floor as a beagle resembling Snoopy sat beside her and licked her face. "Knock it off" Marcie sighed. "Apparently if I don't clean this house top to bottom-alone-'Mother' is gonna be very angry"_

 _Snoopy sighed. He didn't know how to help poor Marcie-Ella. All he could do is wait for her to scratch behind his ears as he nuzzled closer to her for affection. "Knock it off…do I have to make myself anymore clearer?" the bespectacled girl asked._

~Back at Charlie Brown's house~

Linus gave a long sigh. "I can't stand it" he sighed as Rerun sat beside him. Their mom dropped off the eldest and youngest child because they were ready for the night.

"Why?" Rerun questioned innocently, as any other five-year-old would.

"Sally wants to dance with me tonight…I can't bear do it, if she wants to dance with someone, please dance with her" the middle Van Pelt child explained to the youngest Van Pelt.

"I won't let you down, Linus," Rerun answered with a toothy smile, exposing the front tooth and bottom he was missing.

"Oh Sweet Babboo" Sally called out as Linus blushed.

"Oh no" Linus told himself.

"May I have the first dance?" she asked, curtsying.

"Aughhhh!" the boy with the blanket-bowtie screamed as his five-year-old brother giggled.

"Your face is priceless" Rerun giggled.

(A.N: End of Chapter 3. This fanfiction is beginning to grow on me. Great idea, Ratchet. Chapter 4 is coming up soon"


	4. The Cinderella Effect

~Chapter 4~

The Cinderella Effect

" _Snoopy, this is hopeless…I can't clean the whole house by myself" Marcie realized as Snoopy nodded his furry head in agreement. "What do I do?" she asked, putting the cleaning rag in the bucket and kicking it in rage._

 _Snoopy barked, cleaning up the mess. "I wish I knew what you're saying, Snoopy…all I am is a girl in rags that sleeps in the cinder box…if I had a dress to wear, maybe I could join them…" the bespectacled girl sighed. Snoopy barked in agreement, as Marcie hung her head in shame. "Then again, I'm never gonna finish this in time" she added in tears._

 _A few high-pitched squeaks caught her attention as she walked towards the front yard. "Who are you?" she asked the three rodents in confusion._

" _I'm Franklin" one of them, with a curly tail answered._

" _I'm Rerun" the smallest mouse explained._

" _I'm Schroeder…" one a very light brown (possibly blonde) added in fear._

" _Pleased to meet you three…I'm Marcie-Ella," the bespectacled girl explained._

" _Nice name" the anthropomorphic version of Franklin complimented._

" _I agree" the blonde mouse added._

" _Sure is" the smallest mouse agreed, nodding his head in agreement._

" _Are you going to the ballroom dance tonight, too?" Marcie-Ella asked. If she was gonna be called that, she'd better get used to it._

" _Not at all as I am trying to escape the clutches of Lucyfer, mother Termille's evil cat" Schroeder squeaked edgily._

 _Marcie-Ella sighed. "And you two?" she questioned._

" _Not us…if Schroeder can't go, I can't go…and Rerun is too young to be out in the big world" Franklin explained._

" _Then can you three help me clean up the house? Mother's orders" the bespectacled girl in the rags asked as the three mice nodded their heads in agreement. "You poor things must be freezing…I'll make some nice clothes for you" Marcie-Ella insisted, walking into the house, mice on her shoulders and head._

 _A few birds flew in after her, bumped into each other and sat down by the sewing machine, chirping nervously to each other._

" _Do you think that if I could dress like Patastasia and Friedzella, 'Mother' is gonna let me go to the ball?" the bespectacled girl asked eagerly as the three mice nodded their heads in agreement._

" _Worth a shot, Marcie-Ella" Franklin explained._

" _Yeah, we're gonna help you too" Schroeder added, his tail drooping, catching Lucyfer's attention as she meowed. "Yikes!" he squeaked._

" _Bad cat!" Marcie-Ella scolded, not looking over at the cat attempting to eat the blonde mouse._

 _Lucyfer hissed and primly pawed off. "Now let's get sewing" Rerun squeaked eagerly._

 _Marcie-Ella smiled. "You know it!" she told them. "Although I must advise you that I can't sew" the bespectacled girl sighed._

" _Doesn't matter" Schroeder shrugged. "After all, it's just mouse-sized clothes" he reasoned as the girl in the rags giggled._

" _Thanks, Schroeder" she replied, heading over to the sewing machine._

 _~A Little While Later~_

" _Thanks a lot" Franklin smiled eagerly as Schroeder and Rerun nodded in agreement._

" _Yeah, Marcie-Ella" Rerun added. "Can we help you with your dress?" he asked._

" _I don't know how, Rerun" Marcie-Ella answered. "After all, I'm not able to sew a human dress"_

 _One of the five birds flew up to Marcie and chirped happily. "You think so?" Schroeder asked. "Hey Marcie-Ella, Woodstock here says he and his friends can help us with the dress" he interpreted._

" _I heard so, Schroeder" Marcie-Ella responded to the blonde mouse happily. "I can talk to animals" she added._

 _Snoopy wagged his tail eagerly as his attention was fixated on a pink and blue, tattered dress. "What's that?" Franklin asked._

" _My mother's dress" Marcie-Ella exclaimed to the beagle, taking it out of the wardrobe and pulling it out._

" _Cool dress" Rerun squeaked._

 _Marcie-Ella smiled at the smallest of the three mice. "Thanks…_ _It's old and it's faded_

 _It's tattered and torn_

 _And it's often been mended before_

 _But it's pink and it's blue_

 _And to me, good as new_

 _The dress that my mother wore_

 _It's old and it's faded_

 _The lining is worn_

 _And the snap doesn't catch anymore_

 _It's not worth very much_

 _Yet I thrill when I touch_

 _The dress that my mother wore_

 _It's easy for me to start dreaming and see_

 _How she looked long ago in that dress_

 _As she toyed with the lace, looking down at the face_

 _Of a boy softly whispering "say yes!"_

 _I know how she felt_

 _When she wore it and knelt_

 _In the church as they prayed side by side_

 _I can feel the world spin as he tilted her chin_

 _And kissed her and made her his bride_

 _It's old and it's faded_

 _It's tattered and torn_

 _Yes, it's often been mended before_

 _There's a rip here and there_

 _But no gown can compare_

 _With the dress that my mother wore_ _"_

" _Then let's make it wonderful!" the blonde mouse explained._

" _You got it, Schroeder" Lucyfer hissed to herself._

" _I agree" Marcie-Ella agreed, placing the dress on a manikin. "I little help please, birds?" she asked._

"'"'"'"' _Woodstock asked._

"'"'" _Oliver responded._

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'" _Conrad exclaimed._

"'"'"'"'"'"'" _Bill added._

"' _Harriet sighed, not having much to say._

" _Thanks…I can use all the help I can get" Marcie-Ella responded to the birds with a smile._


	5. Charlie Brown's Anxieties

~Chapter 5~

Charlie Brown's Anxieties

"You got this, Chuck…tonight's dance is gonna be one I'll never forget" Peppermint Patty flirted as the lovable loser in the tuxedo blushed a nice, vivid red.

"I know, Peppermint Patty" Charlie sighed. _"In more ways than one, too"_ he thought to himself. "So, when's Marcie showing up?" he asked, a faint pink blush was plastered on his creamy cheeks.

"Meh, I told Marce that the **MOVIE'S** at 10 tonight; but I straight out forgot to tell her about **THE DANCE** …she'll figure it out soon, I hope" the tomboy suggested anxiously as the door opened to reveal Frieda.

"People with naturally curly hair are always the life of the party," she explained. Frieda was wearing a magenta dress with light pink lace and magenta ribbons in her auburn hair. "Besides, it's **NEVER** a party without friends like **ME** , a partygoer," she added, puffing her curls contently.

"Go figure" muttered Sally under her breath. "My Sweet Babboo is somewhere close-by, isn't he?" she asked.

"He went to the pumpkin patch," Rerun blurted out to Sally.

"Thanks, Rerun" praised the blonde girl. "When I get my hands on that Linus Van Pelt, I'll **MAKE** him dance with me, even if it kills me" she growled to herself.

"Sally, I'll dance with **YOU,"** the youngest Van Pelt suggested as the blonde six-year-old looked over at him. "Please dance with me, just don't hurt Linus," he requested.

"Fine" sighed Sally, putting Rerun's hands in hers as she smiled slightly. "I hope you dance well for a four-year-old," she teased.

"I'm FIVE" replied Rerun.

Charlie Brown sighed, wishing he was dancing with Marcie. "Hey Sam, put on So This Is Love" he requested as Snoopy saluted. Charlie Brown blushed, imagining him and Marcie dancing together, chuckling at the thought of him being a klutzy mess stepping on her feet yet she wouldn't mind.

 _Mmm mmm mmm_

 _Mmm mmm mmm_

 _So this love_

 _Mmm mmm mmm_

 _So this love_

 _So this is what makes life divine_

 _I'm all aglow and now I know_

 _The key to our heaven is mine_

 _My heart has wings and I can fly_

 _I'll touch every star in the sky_

 _So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

 _Mmm mmm mmm_

 _So this is-_

"Hey blockhead, wait for the dance to make a scene of yourself!" called out Lucy, causing Charlie Brown to trip on the back of his tux and fall smack into the buffet Snoopy worked very hard on.

 **WHAM!**

" **CHARLIE BROWN!"** the kids screamed as he turned a vivid red on the cheeks, running off to the pumpkin patch.

"You blockhead!" growled Lucy.

"Is the dance over yet already, Charlie Brown?" asked a bewildered Linus Van Pelt to a very humiliated Charlie Brown.

"No, Linus…I goofed up really badly," responded the lovable loser. "But I should've expected it too: every time the opportunity comes up for me to become a new man, I spoil the moment by goofing up," he added.

"Charlie Brown, one day someone will like you" replied Linus, patting his friend on the back as they sighed.

"Linus, why would a girl love me?" the round headed kid asked.

"Any girl in particular, Charlie Brown? One with glasses, dark brown-sometimes black-hair, a red t-shirt and a cute smile?" responded Linus.

"No, just a girl, none in particular" sighed Charlie Brown.

Linus giggled. "Oh come on, Charlie Brown, we all know your feelings about Marcie" he explained to his best friend. "You just never realized how big of a heart she has towards you" he added.

"That's the problem, Linus! I want to share a dance with her, but I'm a failure…I'm just glad she didn't see me fall into the buffet and cause a scene" Charlie sighed, his amber eyes filling up with watery tears.

"Charlie Brown, are you gonna cry?" asked his best friend, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Thanks, Linus" responded the round headed kid, drying his eyes with said handkerchief. "Where'd I be without you?" he asked.

"Probably being yelled at by Lucy, humiliated by Peppermint Patty and hated by everyone else," replied the seven-year-old with the blanket.

"Thanks, Linus…that's what I needed to hear" Charlie Brown sighed sarcastically.

~Meanwhile~

" _Thanks for the help, guys"_ thought Snoopy as the girls helped him prepare the buffet.

"No problem, Snoop" responded Peppermint Patty. At this point, she was barefoot as the high heels were everything but her cup of tea.

"That Charlie Brown did it again! He had to ruin tonight" snapped Lucy.

"No he didn't…not YET anyways" reminded Frieda.

"If I was his fairy godmother, he'd better wish for a chance to not be so…" the fussbudget began.

"Charlie Browny?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Exactly!" replied Lucy.

"It's what makes my big brother unique" reminded Sally as Rerun helped her get the nacho dip on the table.

"Well if that stupid Marcie doesn't show up soon, I'm gonna dim her lights, glasses or not" announced the tomboy.

"Where is Waldo anyways, Patricia?" teased the girl in the blue dress.

"Sleeping" Patty answered.

The girls sighed as they finished preparing the buffet. "Maybe we went too hard on Charlie Brown" suggested Frieda. "Charlie? Charlie Brown!" she called out, running to the pumpkin patch.

"Frieda?" questioned the boys resting by the pumpkins.

"Charlie Brown! Linus! We need you two! We're so sorry we called you a failure face, Charlie Brown! Linus, I'm so sorry about Sally's forcefulness…wanna dance with me?" the curly haired girl begged mercifully.

"Sure" the boys replied.

"Say, Frieda, I was thinking of dancing with a girl I like" began the blockhead.

"Of course you were" muttered the curly haired girl.

"Something wrong?" asked Linus.

"Oh, everything's fine, really" responded Frieda. "Except for the fact that Charlie Brown's dream girl is stuck **IN** a dream" she explained.

"I'll wait up for her," replied Charlie Brown. "She's been daydreaming a lot anyways, well according to Peppermint Patty she has," he added with a chuckled.


	6. The Discovery

~Chapter 6~

The Discovery

"Sweetie?" Lucy flirted to Schroeder, who hid his face with the curtain.

" _Oh no…she's gonna ask it, she's gonna ask it"_ he told himself.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked.

" _And she said it"_ Schroeder groaned. "I would like to dance with you if you were the last girl on Earth, besides, musicians don't dance" he added with a smirk.

"If Beethoven danced, would you have?" she grumbled angrily.

"Not if he had a girlfriend like you in his life" he replied, laughing as he met up with a sighing Charlie Brown. "What's wrong, Charlie Brown?" he asked.

"Schroeder, I've already knocked over the buffet, forgot to tell Peppermint Patty about tonight's dance **AND** I'm waiting for Marcie to show up" the round headed kid explained.

"So you're **NOT** doing well?" questioned Schroeder.

"Aughhhhh!" cried Charlie Brown in annoyance. "Of course I'm **NOT** doing well" he shouted back.

"Fine…you don't have to yell" sighed Schroeder.

~Meanwhile~

Frieda and Sally were talking outside on the swing on the front porch. "So Sally, your big brother wants to dance with Marcie…you know what that means, right?" the curly haired girl asked.

"Yup… _Charlie and Marcie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_ sang the blonde girl teasingly as Frieda cracked up. Heather giggled as she walked passed the two.

"Good joke, you two…I know Marcie **REALLY** loves Charlie Brown" the redhead told the blonde and curly haired girls.

"She does" Sally responded happily.

~A Little While Later~

Patty fumed, slamming the door shut behind her and storming up the stairs. "She better be ready by now" she growled, opening the door, despite the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob.

" **MARCIE! COME ON!"** shouted the tomboy, flinging open the bedroom door angrily, only to find her best friend still sleeping, this time on the floor. Patty could only groan and storm towards her sleeping friend. "Marcie?" whispered the freckled girl. "We're gonna be late for the dance tonight" she added.

"I give up!" she realized, writing down a note and placing it on her friend's night table for her to read. She then cranked the alarm clock so the hands pointed to the 12 and ran off like mad.

 **RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**

Patty chuckled as she raced back to Charlie Brown's house, knowing it would definitely wake her bespectacled friend. This time though, she remembered to stop off at her house to slip on her sandals.

~8 pm~

Charlie Brown still sat on the front step, he was not restless, as one would have expected, but he was instead catnapping. "Chuck, wake up!" sighed the freckled tomboy, nudging the round headed kid.

 _Charlie Brown awoke to see a girl with dark brown hair in a light blue ball gown smiling at him. "Hey Charles, wanna have this dance?" she asked as he blushed._

" _Well…I'd love to…lead the way" he stuttered timidly as she grabbed onto his hand with hers._

" _I sure will, Charles" she responded as he looked down to see the blue, transparent, glass slippers she wore. "Like my outfit?" she questioned._

" _Do I what?" he asked in confusion._

" _Charles…" she groaned._

" **CHUCK, WAKE UP!"** shouted Peppermint Patty, causing him to tumble off the front step and onto the ground.

"Peppermint Patty?" he asked in disbelief. "Where's Marcie?"

Patty sighed. "I can't get her to wake up…she's quite a heavy sleeper anyways" she realized. "But I'll gladly have the dance with you" the freckled girl flirted.

"Maybe some other time" suggested Charlie Brown.

~Meanwhile~

" _Ugh, what is THAT thing, Marcie-Ella?" scoffed Patastasia, yanking at the lace of the bespectacled girl's newly made dress._

" _My dress!" she stated as Friedzella snatched the necklace, beads flying everywhere, alarming Snoopy._

" _Pfft, it's only me, Patastasia and Mother going to the ball; not me, Patastasia, Marcie-Ella and Mother" the curly haired girl snooted arrogantly. "Get it through your cinder head" she added, snapping her glasses angrily._

" _But…" a very nervous, confused and downright angry Marcie quivered._

" _No buts about it" scoffed Frieda and Patty as they tore up the dress into a pink and blue disaster._

" _If you two say so…" Marcie-Ella sighed, running out to the backyard in tears, bumping into the potted plant on the way._

" _She needs my help" thought Snoopy as he, Schroeder, Franklin, Rerun and the birds headed towards their friend in the torn dress._

" _Hey, don't feel bad" explained Franklin, patting Marcie on the head. "You tried at least"_

" _You sure did" added Rerun. "Even if they ruined our hard work" he continued._

 _Schroeder sighed, nudging the bespectacled brunette. "Marcie-Ella, please don't cry" he insisted._

" _Yeah, please?" asked Snoopy._

" _How can't I?" sniffled the girl in the torn dress._

 _The three mice shrugged as Snoopy licked her tears. "Marcie-Ella, we're gonna get you there if it's the last thing we do" he explained._

 _Marcie sighed. "Y-you're probably right…I shouldn't get my hopes up" she hesitated, shying away and singing to herself._

 _Marcie:_ _ **A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

 _ **When you're fast asleep**_

 _ **In dreams you will lose your heartaches**_

 _ **Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

 _ **Have faith in your dreams and someday**_

 _ **Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

 _ **No matter how your heart is grieving**_

 _ **If you keep on believing**_

 _ **The dream that you wish will come true**_

" _That's the spirit" squeaked Franklin as another voice joined in._

 _Heather:_ _ **A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

 _ **When you're fast asleep**_

 _ **In dreams you will lose your heartaches**_

 _ **Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

 _ **Have faith in your dreams and someday**_

 _ **Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

 _ **No matter how your heart is grieving**_

 _ **If you keep on believing**_

 _ **The dream that you wish will come true**_

 _Bewildered by this, Marcie-Ella and the animals walked towards the redhead fairy wearing a turquoise dress in awe. "Who may I ask are you?" questioned the girl in the rags._

" _Heather Wold, your fairy godmother at your service" replied the fairy._

" _Oh Heather, may I go to the ball tonight?" asked Marcie-Ella desperately._

" _Let me think about that" suggested the fairy, pondering that. How could a brunette in a torn dress and snapped glasses go to a ball without being ridiculed? That was the question on her mind._


	7. Dress Preparations

~Chapter 7~

Dress Preparations

" _Well now, dearie, you can't go to the ball looking like THAT you know…let's see what I can prepare" Heather suggested, tapping her wand as she pondered the answer._

" _Well Patty and Frieda, I mean Patastasia and Friedzella are just being complete idiots" Marcie-Ella explained as Lucyfer jumped in her lap, clawing at her dress._

" _So? Those two are the biggest jerks ever…next to Mother Thibault Termille" Schroeder suggested._

 _Thibault? The boy who got a busted, fat lip for bullying Marcie? That Thibault? "Unless you're prim and proper, you have to be a servant…well according to him that is" Rerun agreed._

" _That's bogus!" the bespectacled girl announced._

" _I agree too. Tisk, tisk, tisk…I don't like how she treats you, her step-daughter, like a piece of dirt" Heather admitted._

" _You fairy godmothers know everything, do you?" Marcie-Ella asked, petting Lucyfer's fur as she purred happily, smirking at the blonde mouse._

" _Yes my dear…your favorite colors are reds and oranges, you like to sing and read romance novels (should've been Belle instead) anyways, I think I have the perfect idea of a dress for you!" the fairy exclaimed, waving her wand in the air as Marcie watched in awe._

 _Heather:_ _ **Salagadoola mechicka boola**_

 _ **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

 _ **Put them together and what have you got**_

 _ **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

 _ **Salagadoola mechicka boola**_

 _ **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

 _ **It'll do magic, believe it or not**_

 _ **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

 _ **Yes, salagadoola means**_

 _ **Mechicka booleroo**_

 _ **But the thing mabob that does the job**_

 _ **Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

 _ **Salagadoola menchicka boola**_

 _ **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

 _ **Put them together and what have you got**_

 _ **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

 _ **Yes, salagadoola means**_

 _ **Mechicka booleroo**_

 _ **But the thing mabob that does the job**_

 _ **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

 _ **Salagadoola menchicka boola**_

 _ **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

 _ **Now you put them together and what have you got**_

 _ **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

 _ **Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi**_

 _ **Bibbialta do-do-do-do-boo**_

 _Waving her wand in the air, Heather smiled, pointed her wand at the bespectacled girl for a few seconds as she was covered in the wand's magic. Handing her a mirror, she smiled. "Dearie, what do you think? Does it suit you?" Heather asked._

" _It's perfect" Marcie-Ella agreed._ _"Light blue does look nice on you" Schroeder explained. "Brings out your eye color"_

" _Sure does" Franklin nodded his head in agreement._

" _It looks_ _ **REALLY**_ _great on you!" announced Rerun, jumping up and down in joy._

" _It sure does, but to get to a ball, you need a ride…" The Little Red Haired Fairy explained._

" _Can't you make one appear?" Marcie questioned._

" _It's not that simple: first I need an object, then_ _ **LOTS**_ _of imagination to make it what I want it to be" Heather replied, teleporting herself to a pumpkin patch and returning with, what else but a pumpkin._

" _A pumpkin?" the three mice questioned._

" _Why not? It's the ideal carriage shape…it just needs some growing, wheels and a door" the fairy god mother explained, casting her wand over the pumpkin as it grew and grew into a light blue carriage with wooden wheels and a door._

" _But who's gonna drive it?" Marcie-Ella asked as Franklin, Schroeder and Rerun squeaked in joy._

" _I think we found them" Heather responded, casting the magic over each mouse. Franklin became a Dappled Grey; Schroeder became an American Cream Draft and little Rerun became…an American Miniature Horse._

" _Why'm I always the smallest?" the Miniature horse questioned._

" _Blame the wand, Rerun" the red haired fairy suggested. "And if you ride via horse, there has to be a horse man" she continued as Snoopy barked happily. "Why of course!"_

 _Snoopy stopped barking as he was transformed into a black haired boy in a pair of white sweatpants and a white hoodie with black ears sewed on. "Cool!" he smiled, climbing onto Rerun._

" _You're heavy" said horse complained as Heather and Marcie-Ella chuckled._

" _Now, Marcie-Ella, my magic won't last long and you have to be back by midnight" the former explained to the latter. "No matter how much fun you have" she added._

" _If you say so, Fairy Godmother" the latter replied, climbing into the carriage._

 _Lucyfer meowed as she waved farewell to Schroeder, blushing a little._

~Meanwhile~

"Come on, Heather! We only have an hour and a half left until the dance" exclaimed the tomboy as she and Frieda ran off.

"Better yet, where on Earth are we going?" the redhead girl asked in confusion, cocking her head a little.

"We're gonna go get Marcie" the curly haired girl explained as they ran off to the other neighborhood and ran into the house. "Whether she likes it or not"

"Yeah" Patty replied, throwing open the bedroom door, leading the girls into the room.

Frieda sighed and nudged Marcie a little. "I'm not a genius or anything but people with naturally curly hair know when someone's having a really good dream" she realized.

"I just hope she's ready for the dance" Heather explained.

"I never told her about it!" Patty advised as she sighed.

Heather gave a small sigh as she walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out a two toned, frilly dress-up dress; some hair ties; a black strap and some plastic dance slippers. "Perfect" she told the others.

Frieda smiled at that, grabbing the hair ties. "I'll handle the hair" she explained to the two girls.

"Oh, Frieda" Patty began.

"Yeah, Peppermint Patty?" she replied.

"Try and make her hair look like Cinderella's" the freckled girl requested.

"But why?" questioned the Little Red Haired Girl.

"Because I know a certain Prince Charming who'd love dancing with her…besides, I bet that's what she's dreaming of" she replied.

"Agreed" Heather smiled.

Frieda nodded her head in agreement, pulling back the brunette's dark brown/black hair and brushing it, whistling a little.

Peppermint Patty (off key): _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're fast asleep_

 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

 _Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_

 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_

 _No matter how your heart is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

 _The dream that you wish will come true_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're fast asleep_

 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

 _Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_

 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_

 _No matter how your heart is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

 _The dream that you wish will come true_


End file.
